1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the covering of the convertible top compartment of a convertible type motor vehicle which has a convertible top which can be deposited in the convertible top compartment, the covering having at least one first cover part and one second cover part which are supported to be able to pivot relative to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model DE 298 02 871 U1 discloses covering of the initially mentioned type which has two cover parts located in succession in the middle, the cover parts being flanked by lateral cover parts. The two front lateral cover parts are coupled on the opening edge of the convertible top compartment to be able to pivot around two axes which are aligned parallel to the direction of travel. The two successive middle cover parts can be pivoted relative to one another around transverse pivot axes at their bottoms and can be raised vertically. The two rear lateral cover parts are coupled to be able to pivot around lengthwise axes on the rear middle cover part. By means of a manually actuated connecting rod means, the covering can be moved between its closed position and its open position.
German Utility Model DE 299 21 497 U1 describes the lateral rod assembly flap of a covering for a convertible folding top which has at least two sections which can be displaced relative to one another, especially two component flaps which are supported to be able to pivot relative to one another.
German Utility Model DE 298 12 164 U1 discloses the cover of a convertible top compartment of a convertible which has at least two lateral side parts which can be pivoted relative to the main part of the cover of the convertible top compartment and each of which can cover or clear a through opening for the rod assembly parts of the convertible top, depending on its location.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a covering of the initially mentioned type which can be changed from a large-area cover position with the convertible top opened into a comparatively small lowered position for a convertible top which is closed over the interior of the motor vehicle.
The object is achieved in/accordance with the invention in that the covering can be displaced by a displacement means between a closed position in which the convertible top is deposited in the convertible top compartment and the first cover part and the second cover part form a flat covering for the opening of the convertible top compartment, an intermediate position in which the first cover part and the second cover part are removed from the opening of the convertible to p compartment, at least partially overlapping and located underneath the path of motion of the opening or closing convertible top, and a deposited position in which the first cover part and the second cover part are located under the closed convertible top essentially lying on top of one another. Thus, the covering which has at least two cover parts can be transferred out of a large-area closed arrangement in the opening of the convertible top compartment into a comparatively densely packed and space-saving arrangement which is located in front of the convertible top, while it is being extended from the convertible top compartment or is being deposited in it. The cover parts, which are positioned stacked on one another in a/space-saving arrangement, can be moved, for example, by pivoting around a fixed pivot axis into their intermediate position in which they are located essentially vertically or also inclined, for example, behind the seats.
Due to its comparatively low height, in the intermediate position, the convertible top can be moved away/over it. In the closed position of the convertible top, then, the cover parts, in a stacked state, can be moved, for example, into a horizontal position between the seats and the bottom end of the convertible top and assume the function of a hat shelf which covers the front part of the convertible top compartment towards the interior of the motor vehicle.
The object is achieved in the initially mentioned cover also in that the first cover part is the front cover part and the second cover part is the rear cover part which are located in the closed position in a transverse alignment behind one another, and upon opening, are located at least partially overlapping one another in the same direction. Thus, the cover parts are not pivoted relative to one another, for example, with their insides against one another, but their top sides face in the same direction.
The object is furthermore also achieved in the initially mentioned covering in that, according to the invention, the first cover part is at least the middle cover part and the second cover part is a lateral cover part that is supported, in the closed position, on each of the two opposing lateral outside edges of the middle cover part, and upon opening, can be pivoted relative to the middle cover part around two pivot axes. The motion via the two pivot axes allows an improved, variable, lowering motion of the lateral cover part to under or over the middle cover part to which it is assigned and on which it is preferably pivotally supported.
Preferably, the first cover art is the front cover part and the second cover part is the rear cover part and they are located behind one another in the closed position in a transverse alignment in the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle.
In an alternative embodiment, the first cover part is at least the middle cover part and the second cover part is present twice and is located as a lateral cover part in the closed position on each of the two opposite outside edges of the middle cover part. Thus, wide openings of the convertible top compartment can also be closed by a covering which can be transferred into a space-saving arrangement which is shortened in the transverse direction so that this arrangement can be positioned under the closed convertible top, the pivoted-in or folded-in lateral cover parts offering a passage space for the rod assembly bearing parts. Both during opening and closing of the convertible top, the rod assembly bearing parts move in the passage area or a through opening on the respective top side edge area of the motor vehicle which can be closed by the lateral cover part with the convertible top deposited.
Feasibly, the front cover part is supported to pivot around a front transverse axis on the body-mounted bearing means and can be swung by a connecting rod means which is movably supported, on the one hand, on a guide or guide rail by a drive means, and on the other hand, is pivotally connected to the front cover part. When the front transverse axis of the front cover part is located on the guide, not fixed, but movably, the front cover part, preferably together with at least one other cover part, can be displaced especially downward when the covering is opened on this guide.
In one preferred embodiment, the connecting rod means contains a multi-bar or four-bar mechanism arrangement which is pivoted around its support on the guide rail by forced control when moved along the guide rail and in doing so swings the front cover part via a connecting arm.
Feasibly, the two connecting rods of the four-bar mechanism arrangement are pivotally mounted on the carrier part of the rear cover part in hinges which are spaced apart from one another, and when they are moved along the guide rail they are pivoted relative to one another, by which the carrier part, and thus, the rear cover part are pivoted in a superimposed pivoting motion.
To execute the deposition motion, it is advantageous if the connecting arm is pivotally supported on the carrier part and on the front cover part. However, there can also be different bearing and hinge arrangements.
Feasibly, the two connecting rods of the four-bar mechanism arrangement are each pivotally supported on a carriage, the carriages are movably supported on a guide rail, and in the initial displacement motion which moves the cover parts from the closed position into the intermediate position, they are moved coupled to one another. To further move the cover parts into the deposited position, one connecting rod is moved further on the guide rail, while the other connecting rod is kept locked by means of its carriage on the guide rail so that the two cover parts are pivoted back into the deposited position via the pivoting of the carrier part.
It is provided in one preferred embodiment that the second cover part or the side part is supported to be able to pivot around the first pivot axis on the first cover part or rear cover part such that it can be swung down out of the closed position in the opposite direction to the pivoting motion of the rear cover part with its top into the swing-out position, and in doing, so can be displaced to a level underneath or above the rear cover part, and that the side part is supported to be able to pivot around the second pivot axis of a pivot joint which is supported on the rear cover part such that it can be pivoted out of its swing-out position to under or over the rear cover part. In doing so, the side part can be attached to the retaining rod of a rod mechanism which is coupled to the connecting arm and is moved controlled by it.
It is also possible for the rod mechanism to be movably supported on a bearing part which is kept locked during the displacement motion of the side part into the swing-out position on the pivot axis. In the swing-out position, the rod mechanism is in its end position, and after unlocking the pivot axis, the bearing part with the side part held on it can be swung to under or also over the rear cover part, or with the corresponding support, also the front cover part.
In one especially simple embodiment, the cover parts are supported via their bearing means on two guides or guide rails which are laterally opposite one another with respect to the motor vehicle and which are located, for example, laterally behind the seats. The guides or guide rails can run essentially vertically on the motor vehicle, and thus, require little space.
One embodiment of the covering is explained in detail below with reference to the accompanying the drawings.